As stored diesel fuel ages, it tends to repolymerize. The molecules in the fuel have a tendency to re-bond to one another and return the fuel to a tar-like consistency. As repolymerization continues and the molecular chains become longer, particulates and sludge form in the fuel. This can clog and damage the engine. The fuel may be rendered unpumpable, and even incombustible. The foregoing problem is exacerbated by the extreme temperatures and pressures encountered as the fuel is run through a truck, motor vehicle or marine engine. Repolymerization is an especially common problem in warm weather climates where the fuel is continuously subjected to elevated temperature conditions.
Various magnetic fuel conditioners have been developed for increasing the combustion efficiency of diesel fuel. These devices typically employ magnets to induce a magnetic flux, which excites the electrons and molecules of the fuel. The goal of such devices is to produce a turbulence that enables the fuel to resist rebonding and repolymerization. Although such devices have shown some effectiveness, a serious need exists for an apparatus that excites the molecules in the fuel more vigorously so that repolymerization is more effectively resisted and improved combustion is achieved.